


Back to Japan

by VNVdarkangel



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Ko is coming back to Japan. Rin is very happy
Relationships: Touyama Rin/Yagami Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Back to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the english version names and naming conventions. If you prefer the japanese ones, Ko refers to Rin by her first name only, whilst Rin uses the suffix -chan with Ko's name. 
> 
> The events (of Ko coming back and her time in France) are detailed in volume 7 through 9 of the manga.

There is an eight-hour time difference between Paris and Tokyo. Afternoon is night and night is morning. And with the distance not only one of time, maintaining a long-distance relationship was tricky. But for both Toyama Rin and Yagami Ko, it was worth the effort.

Things were hectic at EagleJump so Rin was understandably tired. She’d gotten home, stripped in the hallway to directly have a bath and had been in bed for a bit over an hour, sleep having taken her almost before she hit the pillows.

The sound of her phone ringing work her up, who could it be at this hour?

“Yes? Hello?” Rin answered in a very sleepy voice without looking at the caller ID.  
“Hey you.” The voices sounded warm and familiar, yet so far away.  
“Ko?” Rin instantly grew more awake.  
“I’m so sorry I woke you, but it’s important.”  
With Ko this could be anything, Rin braced herself for slight disappointment.  
“What is it?”  
“I’m coming home.”

It took a few seconds for Rin to process this information.

“Eh? You’re coming home? It is because of all the trouble we’re having?”  
“Nope. I only learned about that afterwards. Though I wish you would have told me.  
I’ve found something I want to do outside of just getting better”  
“That’s… okay then.”  
“Eh... it’s okay?”  
“Yeah… I… I’ve missed you, Ko.”  
“Missed you too Rin. It’s going to be nice to have my native language around me again. Could… I ask a favour?”  
“Sure.”  
“Could you… not tell the others?”  
“But why? They’ll be glad you’re back.”  
“Maybe I’m selfish but I don’t want to take over. They need to do this… I need Aoba to do this.”  
“Fine. I know when I can’t talk you out of anything.”  
“And one more thing.”  
“Oh?”  
“My flight arrives tomorrow lunchtime your time. Think you could pick me up? I… I’d like to see you… maybe stay at your place for a few days?”  
“Ehh.. sure I’ll borrow a futo---”  
“Rin, don’t make me say it…”  
“You mean… you….”  
“ _I want to wake up next to you._ ” Ko squeaked.

Rin felt, for some reason, very happy. This was a development.

“Of course. I want that too. New Year’s… was a long time ago.”  
“Yeah… it was. ”  
“I’ll send you a mail when I’m in the air, so you know when and where I arrive.”  
“Ok.”  
“And Rin?”  
“Yes?”  
“I... I... augh... why is this so hard to say without a cue-card? “

 _Cue-cards?_ Rin thought.

“Ko? What are you talking about? Cue-cards?”  
“Yeah… you know... cards that tell you what to say. Hotaru used those that time you called, and she answered. She was on the phone with Aoba and Sakura and they told her to write things to show to me to tell you when… ehh… _crap_!”  
“Ko…” Rin’s voice was icy, “I remember that conversation very well. You say everything you said came from those cards?”  
“M—more or less…”  
“I distinctly remember you declaring your feelings… was that on a card too?”  
“Y—yes… but I meant it! My brain just wasn’t awake enough to think.”  
“Then tell me. Tell me now… without a cue card.”  
“Rin, I don’t…”  
“ _Tell me._ ”

Rin heard Ko taking a deep breath.

“Rin… I… I… damn… _augh_ … I love you, ok? You’re very special to me. I… I don’t want to be without you… ok? … Rin… Rin?”

Everywhere Rin look there was the soft warmth of pink… to have Ko admit it, to say all that… it was like a dream.

“You’re impossible… but I forgive you. Love you too.”

Rin heard something from a tannoy system in a foreign language.

“They’re calling my flight to the gate; I’ve got to go. I’ll mail you. See you soon. Bye”  
“See you soon. Ko.”

The line disconnected. Rin leant back in her bed. Her trip had taken around 12 hours, all in all, from Paris to Tokyo, they’d had a bit of a head wind, so Ko might be a bit earlier than that. She began to type a message to Hazuki that she needed a personal day but thought better of it, she’d have to explain why considering how the project was going, but an afternoon… that would work. She quickly deleted the message and put down her phone. Four and a half hours before she had to get up for work. Soon the distance and the time disparity would be over. Ko would be here in Tokyo again. With her.

* * *

Air France traffics Terminal 1 at Tokyo’s Narita Airport located to the north east of central Tokyo. It shares the terminal with many other airlines from central Europe and Asia. One of the easiest ways to get from Tokyo to Narita is by the Narita Express train.

Rin stood outside of the arrival gate, her heart beating faster every time the doors opened, and slowing down when it wasn’t Ko. Then she came, wearing a slim black jacket, jeans and all-weather shoes. Maybe not the most stylish things Paris could offer, but unmistakably Ko. Their eyes met, smiles lit up and seconds later, their arms were around each other.

“Welcome home.”  
“I’m home.”  
“Good flight?”  
“Yeah, managed to get some sleep. But I didn’t want to be too tired or too awake, you know.”

A grin. And Rin blushed.

“Eh.. I mean” Ko fumbled, “Only if you want… ehh…”  
“Silly.” Rin gave Ko a peck on the cheek, “I do.” She whispered, making Ko blush furiously.

The ride back into town was uneventful, Ko and Rin sat, arm in arm, and talked about the game project and about how everyone was doing.

“How about I cook tonight?” Rin asked  
“You sure? I mean, we can go out, it’s fine. Don’t want to burden you.”  
“I want to. And I want to do it just for you. Plus we don’t run the risk of running into anyone.”  
“I don’t think Aoba would be out on the town…”  
“Hajime and Jun have gotten closer.”  
“What? Seriously? Those two… well I guess it makes sense. Hmm.” Ko seemed lost in thought.  
“What’s up?”  
“I think I have an idea how to turn things around, but it will be a hard sell.”  
“Oh?”  
“And I think I know what I can help with. You said that the models from the contractor were crap?”  
“Oh dear yes. Even Aoba was better when she started. These are… I don’t know. The look like something from a school project.”  
“You got their address?”  
“The company? Sure.”  
“Let’s go there tomorrow.”  
“But…” Rin protested.  
“I don’t want to think more about it tonight.” She nuzzled her head into Rin, “Just want to have you on my mind.”

* * *

_There is nothing like having a nice soak after a good dinner._

Ko Yagami looked at the condensation that had accumulated on the bathroom ceiling. Three days ago, she’d told Claudia that she needed to go back and now here she was, in her lover’s small one-person bathtub and it felt as if she had never left. It felt like… home.  
Ko knew why she’d wanted to be here and not alone in her own place. She’d missed Rin, probably more than she understood herself. Her body had told her in no uncertain terms that it was here and with Rin that she was supposed to be tonight. Nothing else mattered. And her conscious mind had accepted that, even looking forward to the time they would spend together in close proximity.  
Ko sank her head under the water and screamed. It must have been quite loud for she heard Rin ask:

“Everything alright in there, Ko?”

Ko quickly surfaced.

“No problems here.”  
“Ok, good. I’ll be in bed, ok?”  
“Sure. I’ll be there soon.”

Ko had to keep herself from jumping out of the tub, instead taking a few deep breaths and then slowly getting up, letting the water run off her body. Climbing out of the tuba and taking a towel she hesitated when she reached for the clothes Rin had put out for her. Should she really put them on? She’d toss them off as soon as she could, so it would be a waste. She decided only to take the towel and stepped out of the bathroom while holding the towel with one hand and loosening the knot in her hair with the other.

“Ko, do you want to be…” Rin’s voice stopped as she saw Ko coming towards her in only a towel.  
“Anywhere is fine, as long as I’m with you.” Ko said, dropping the towel, climbing into bed and Pulling Rin closer to kiss her.

A small moan escaped Rin and Ko took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her hand already gliding south along the fabric of Rin’s nightwear and finally finding the hem. As Ko looked into Rin’s eyes, she nodded, and Ko began to pull off the vestment. It landed without a sound on the floor.  
Rin looked at Ko, her hand softly caressing Ko’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you… so much.” Rin said, dreamily.  
“Me too.”

They made up for lost time, just happy to be together again. Tomorrow could wait.


End file.
